Old Faces, New Threats
by junior654
Summary: Sequel to A New Ally (read that first). The group is thrust into a new battle with a new enemy. But what happens when they're not sure if they can completely trust someone they have all come to love and depend upon? The protector is back to help keep her friends safe. But a certain darkness has taken hold of Emily and is threatening everything they know. Season 4, Stiles/OC


_**AN – Hello readers! Thank you for deciding to read the sequel to A New Ally. I'm so grateful that you stuck with me, and I really hope you enjoy what I have planned for this season! I think it's going to be really good!**_

_**If you're a new reader, please, please, please read the first story before reading this or else you will be horribly confused. And read the whole thing because I put some really important aspects and changes into the story. I didn't just write a story to follow the seasons, but I added my own story into it. Especially read the chapters Guilt, Lost, Gone, Peace, and Found if you just skim the story. But I really encourage you to read the whole thing. And REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Stiles watched as Braeden and Scott carried a young Derek towards the jeep. The group let out a gasp at the sight. No one could comprehend what happened or what was going on. They rushed forward to try to help, but stopped dead when they saw someone emerge from the shadows. Stiles felt his stomach drop when he saw who it was and her name fell from his lips.

"Emily."

XXXXX

_Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all received the same message from Emily the night after everything happened at the school. She sounded frantic and terrified. _

"_Please…I need your help. I'm at the school. Help me!" she cried into the phone. "Hurry, please! I don't know how long I have."_

_Immediately the trio was in contact with one another and met at Stiles' house before heading to the school. Stiles white-knuckled the wheel the entire drive. Scott kept stealing looks at his friend and noticed his set jaw and hard eyes. Whatever was wrong with Emily or whoever was putting her in danger was about to meet Stiles' wrath. _

_The jeep screeched to a halt in front of the school. Scott, Lydia, and Stiles ran from the vehicle and out to the other end of the parking lot. A dark figure was standing about 100 feet away. When they got closer, they saw that the figure was Emily with back turned to them._

"_Emily!" Stiles yelled as they all came to a stop._

_A dark laugh came from her position and Scott, Stiles, and Lydia looked at each other in confusion. They watched as Emily turned around. The group let out a gasp when they saw her eyes – they were as black as night._

"_It's amazing what you people will believe. One little voicemail and here you are to save the day" she said with a wicked edge to her voice. "Now, I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only. I'm leaving, and I don't want any of you to come after me. Because if you do, I will kill you."_

"_Emily, what's going on?" Scott asked. She chuckled as she waved her hand at him._

"_That really isn't any of your concern. Now, I'm going to give you one chance. Turn around, drive away, and never look back."_

"_Not a chance" Stiles said. "Emily, please let us help you."_

"_I don't need your help. I said I'd give you one chance. You really are more stupid than I thought."_

_Emily clenched both fists as Stiles, Scott, and Lydia felt the air escape from their lungs. They clutched their throats and gasped in a desperate attempt to get oxygen. They fell to their knees as their vision began to blur. Through their fuzzy eyes, they watched as she neared them._

"_Don't forget, I don't want you to come after me" she said before she crashed her heel down across Stiles' forehead, causing everything to go black._

_Soon after, Lydia and Scott passed out from lack of oxygen. It wasn't until they came to that they saw Emily was gone, and all they were left with was a cold wind and a lot of unanswered questions._

XXXXX

Emily stood in front of the group flanked by two of the monsters. They kept trying to lunge at the teens, but Emily held a hand in the air that made the Berserkers shrink back reluctantly.

"Emily, let's not do this. We just came for Derek. Now we can go our separate ways…no need for us to get our hands dirty" Scott said as he moved protectively in front of his friends. Stiles watched her with hard eyes as a look of betrayal colored his face.

"Now you know I can't do that. It's been a while since we've seen each other. How's the head, Stiles" she smirked. Stiles clenched his jaw and looked away. "But seriously, I told you guys not to come looking. Now you've made things really complicated."

"And we told you that we came here for Derek. So don't flatter yourself" Scott spat.

"Ooh, you sound a little bitter there, Scotty. What's the matter? Did someone step on your tail?" she snickered.

"You're laughing now, but you won't be in a second." Scott said.

Little did Emily know, Malia was sneaking up behind her with a syringe. Emily gasped and turned around at the last minute to try to defend herself, but it was too late. Malia plunged the needle into Emily's neck and pushed the plunger. Emily let out a grunt and fell to her knees when she lost feeling in her legs. As the paralysis spread, she fell to the ground with a thud and looked at Stiles.

"Kanima venom…how verrrry original" Emily said with a snarl. "Well, it looks like Stiles found a new girlfriend. You know, it's funny. Three months ago you had me convinced that you would only ever love me. Looks like you move on pretty quick. If I cared, I'd say I was hurt. But since I don't, I'll settle with saying it looks like you've found a real dog. Nice work, buddy."

"You little bitch" Malia seethed as she placed a well-aimed punch to Emily's face, effectively knocking her out. As Emily's eyes closed, a wicked smile managed to cross her lips. The Berserkers turned on Malia, but seemed to think better and quickly backed away.

"Looks like now we can get some real answers out of her" Scott said. "Come on, let's go home."

Scott loaded Emily's limp body into the trunk and secured her wrists and ankles with shackles. From a distance, the Berserkers watched the group take Emily. With one last look, they disappeared into the shadows. It was clear that Emily's hold over them was eliminated and they felt no obligation to help her any longer.

XXXXX

Emily pried her eyes open, but only darkness surrounded her. She was immediately aware that she could feel every part of her body as it tensed in alertness. She looked around to try to determine her surroundings, but it was no use. There was nothing in the room that she recognized.

Emily felt her arms stretched above her head and shackles were fastened firmly around her wrists. She tried to use her powers to undo them, but nothing happened. She let out a frustrated huff and felt her blood start to boil. She channeled her power and tried to break the chains with all her might, but again nothing happened.

"I know you can hear me" she said to the darkness in a normal speaking voice. "Why don't you come down here and face me?"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, a sudden light appeared a ways away and revealed a set of stairs. Footsteps echoed through the room as three bodies were silhouetted in the light from the door. Suddenly, one figure reached out and flipped a switch. A bright, fluorescent light flooded the room and attacked Emily's sensitive eyes.

"Ooh, that stings" she spat. As her eyes adjusted to the new atmosphere, she watched as Deaton, Scott, and Stiles walked up and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong with my powers?" she asked.

"I cast a protective spell on those shackles seeing as how it is obvious we can no longer trust you" Deaton responded with sad eyes.

"Typical. When in doubt, restrain and incapacitate. Isn't that right?" she muttered as she looked Deaton in the eye. Her jaw was set as she started a steady pull on the chains. "However, I didn't expect you to stoop this low. It doesn't seem like you're a far throw from Deucalion."

"Actually, that's the idea" Deaton said quietly. This seemed to throw Emily off for a moment. She couldn't see what he was getting at.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Emily, whatever is wrong with you is obviously the result of something dark. Whatever it is, your human side is being affected. So, the intention is to take you back to your darkest time and trigger whatever humanity is left."

"Actually, let me make this easy for you" Emily snapped. "Contrary to what you may believe, I am not being possessed by a dark spirit or being forced to do what I'm doing."

"Come on, Em" Stiles interrupted. "We know this isn't you."

"But it is" she said darkly.

"No! Emily, _I_ know you! I know the real you…and this isn't it."

"It's funny. You keep saying this isn't me. But it really is. When you were possessed by the nogitsune, you lost control. But I am completely in control and I always have been. This is the real me." With that, she closed her eyes tight. When she opened them back up, they were solid black. Deaton, Scott, and Stiles took a step back unconsciously.

"No. The real you is kind and brave. The real you will protect the people she loves. The real you sings in the shower and crinkles her nose when she sleeps. The real you loves me." 

Emily's head snapped up and looked hard at Stiles. A wicked grin crossed her face as she tilted her head.

"Not anymore" she said quietly. "And it's obvious that you don't love me anymore either. Tell me, Stiles. You said things about the real me. But was anything between us real?"

Stiles took a step back and directed his gaze to the wall. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard.

"I'm done here" he said before heading up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

"What? Was it something I said?" Emily taunted. Scott glared at her before following his friend up the stairs.

"We're going to save you, Emily" Deaton said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"What if I don't want to be saved?" Emily asked just loud enough to make Deaton pause for a brief moment before leaving the room. Emily heard a click and the room was plunged into darkness once again.

"You can't hold me forever!" she screamed as she pulled against the chains. She felt warm blood trickle down her arms from where the shackles bit into her skin. "You hear me? I'll come for you!"

But the only response she got was the silence of the crushing darkness.


End file.
